Una proposición fallida tal vez
by Laguito Senpai
Summary: Alfred Jones se encontraba en una difícil situación, luego de meses de relación, decide al fin intentar proponer matrimonio a su amado Arthur. Debido a su timidez, esta tarea se la hará algo difícil, pero bueno, ¿qué puede salir mal?... [Rol con la Viki-chan. ]


Alfred se encaminó hacia el banco en el cual estaba sentado su amante inglés. Hace ya mucho que estaban saliendo, y por mucho que le costara -Y Se refería a mucho- había reunido el coraje para proponer algo mas, aunque, estaba seguro de que probablemente no saldría bien gracias a sus nervios.

-¿ A- Arthur? - Le llamó con un tono inseguro, pero con una voz suficientemente fuerte para que el le escuchara.

El inglés se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su norteamericano llamándole con ese hilo de voz, y se volteó rápidamente.

-Buenas tardes Alfred, ¿pasó algo? - preguntó el británico con calma

El Americano sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de un color rosa pálido ante la repentina respuesta, bueno, ¿Que se podía esperar de el?

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos detenidamente, en busca del anillo que hace unos meses había elegido. Luego de comprobarlo, se dirigió a su lado solamente para sentarse junto a el y darle un beso en la mejilla en muestra de afecto, esperando alguna clase de rechazo por el otro. Sabía que no le gustaba que hiciera eso en público.

- No es nada... ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has tomado tu té de la tarde? - Dijo en un tono algo burlesco, riéndose un poco. Para ocultar lo nervioso que estaba.

El británico se sonrojó ligeramente, pero la pregunta de el americano no le dio tiempo para avergonzarse del todo.

- He estado bien, últimamente, gracias por preguntar- frunció un poco el ceño - y sí, hoy también he tomado mi té de la tarde, y ahora vine aquí a relajarme un momento

El inglés siguió admirando el paisaje con su expresión algo molesta.

Alfred sonrió amplia mente. Le encantaban las reacciones que hacía el británico. Tal vez por eso le gustaba molestarlo a veces.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que le había molestado, y se apresuró a corregirlo.

- Me alegra mucho que estés bien. - Dijo con genuino interés, dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde fuera que el la tenía también. - ¿ A no que es relajante? -

No no, no. Si seguía así nunca llegaría al punto.

- Vine porque.. Eh.. Yo quiero... P-preguntarte algo.

El de ojos esmeraldas miró fijamente al chico de lentes, y posteriormente levantó una de sus frondosas cejas con interés. Normalmente Alfred no tartamudeaba ni se mostraba tan nervioso. ¿Acaso tendría un problema?

-¿De qué se trata? - su voz se tornó un tanto temblorosa, no quería pensar que algo malo le ocurría a su americano

Se quedó unos pocos segundos observándole mientras planeaba que rayos era lo que iba a decir.

''Vamos Alfred, nada de echarse atrás ahora! No cometas ningún error o esto se volverá en un patético recuerdo...'' Pensaba mientras abría su boca para articular sus siguientes palabras. Pero solo un tartamudeo salió.

- B-bueno.. tu ya sabes.. t-todo lo que... eh.. yo...

Basta. Cerró sus ojos y también su boca para dejar de humillarse así, aunque ya había cometido el error. Y Estaba seguro de que seriamente hablando o no, existía una posibilidad de que Arthur se riera de el.

Aunque no era muy amplia.

Arthur soltó algo de aire intentando contener la risa, era muy extraño para él ver a Alfred de esa forma, nunca lo había visto así. Pero al juzgar su reacción, se dio cuenta de que al menos no era algo grave, así que se sintió aliviado y soltó un suspiro.

-¿todo lo que tú...?- El de abundantes cejas no sabía qué trataba de decir el de ojos azules, pero la situación seguía pareciéndole extraña.

Alfred suspiró intentando calmarse un poco. Pero esos ojos curiosos le seguían y se sentía bajo presión, el no era bueno bajo presión.

Tal vez sería mucho más fácil si lo hiciera como todos los demás lo hacían. Tal vez por eso era de esa manera.

Se paró del banco, dispuesto a arrodillarse, pero algo calló al suelo haciendo un sonido agudo pero notorio. Su cara palideció.

Era el Anillo.

En shock, su mente comenzó a generar pensamientos que le decían que lo habían pillado, otros que aún tenía tiempo de recogerlo antes de que se diera cuenta, y otros, pero la minoría, que por qué rayos no lo recogía en ese instante, mientras menos tiempo hubiera pasado, mucho mejor.

Sin embargo, supuso que era muy tarde, probablemente Arthur ya se había dado cuenta. Su cara se puso más pálida que antes, y permaneció congelado en su posición, esperando por cualquier cosa que el británico llegara a hacer.

Arthur miró en dirección a lo que había caído al suelo con curiosidad.

Recogió el anillo del suelo y miró a través de él a su americano.

-¿Qué es esto?. Digo, sé que es un anillo, pero, ¿es tuyo?

Al hacer esta pregunta, miles de cosas comenzaron a pasar por la mente de el británico. ¿Sería de su madre? ¿A quién se lo daría? ¿Y si se va a proponer a otro chico? No podría soportar eso.

Se quedó en blanco un momento. ¿Y si...quizá...fuera...?

Ahora nuestro Arthur se encontraba completamente sonrojado sólo por plantearse esa idea. Esperó a que Alfred le explicara qué estaba pasando.

Alfred rio muy nerviosamente saliendo de a poco de su shock. Arthur ahora tenía en sus manos el anillo, lo cual significaba que no podía excusarse ni salirse de esta.

- ¡D-dame eso! - Gritó algo conmocionado, quitando le el anillo de las manos, golpeándose suavemente la cara con una.

- ¿¡Por qué siempre tengo que arruinar todo!? - Rugió molesto. Todo era culpa de el. Nada había ido como el quería, y era culpa de el y sus estúpidos nervios que, aún le consumían. Se sentía demasiado estúpido. Supuesta mente era un momento especial, y lo había arruinado. No se sorprendería si Arthur le dijera que no cuando lograse arreglarlo todo y  
>preguntar de manera correcta.<p>

Suspiró un segundo alejando todos estos pensamientos. No. tenía que calmarse, no le serviría de nada ponerse histérico ahora.

- Tú. - Le apuntó, algo intimidante, mirándole fijo, antes de volver a gritar, algo más calmado, pero sin salir completamente de la histeria y nerviosismo del momento - T-tú, Arthur Kirkland... ¿¡Te casarías conmigo!? - Se sorprendió de su mismo, y su cara se volvió roja.

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron demasiado, esos ojos verdes eran ahora 3 veces más grandes de lo normal. Se ruborizó completamente, seguro era el momento más vergonzoso de su vida.

Sentía que se había quedado mudo. El británico no podía formular ni una sola frase, en su mente no pasaba nada, estaba completamente en blanco. Intentó abrir la boca y hablar, pero nada salía de sus labios. Sentía que la tensión era tanta que se le hacía imposible respirar.

"Tengo que calmarme" Pensó al fin nuestro rubio. Y le hizo algo de caso a sus pensamientos, comenzó a respirar de nuevo, y dió un suspiro.

Miró hacia el piso y dijo:

-S-S-Si vas a... hacerlo... ¡Hazlo como se debe! ¡Idiota!

Ante las palabras del británico, Alfred pudo calmarse como se debía. De seguro que lo había asustado o algo por su repentina proposición, y lo que menos quería era eso.

Analizó. Eso que le había dicho no era ni un sí ni un no. Aunque... Si le decía que lo hiciera como se debía... ¿No era por algo?

Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos suspirando en vergüenza antes de quitárselas y arrodillarse lentamente, sintiendo como la presión lo consumía y se acumulaba. Lo sentía. Justo en su pecho. Sentía como si su corazón fuera a salirse por su garganta.

Al estar de rodillas, dirigió su vista hacia su amante nuevamente, mientras su mirada se teñía de un rosa fogoso nuevamente, intentando que el nerviosismo aunque sea, le dejara hablar.

- A-Artie.. Se que no puedo prometerte la mejor vida.. Ni lo más lujoso... Ni probablemente resistir tus scones todos los días... - Susurró lo último en un tono inaudible. No quería volver a arruinar el momento. - Pero, se que puedo prometerte hacerte feliz toda tu vida, o al menos, morir yo intentándolo. - Continuó, tomando la mano del británico, plantando un beso en ella, tratando de que sintiera toda la confianza y amor que le proporcionaba. - Por ello... ¿T-tu... T-te casarías conmigo...?-

OMG! lo había hecho. Sentía que podía morirse ahora mismo por la sensación de su corazón, que se sentía que reventaba.

Arthur sentía que no podía hablar nuevamente, y con lo que le había costado calmarse...

Sentía que ya no podía contener las lágrimas, y de hecho, no lo hizo. En cuanto comenzó a llorar, cubrió su cara con sus manos.

Se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de mirar a su amado a la cara, y se sintió estúpido, entonces dejó ver su cara roja y llorosa, algo no muy agradable para él, por cierto.

En cuanto miró a Alfred, se dio cuenta de que también estaba muy rojo, no tanto como él, pero también lo estaba.

Se dio cuenta de que debía darle una respuesta.

Dio unos suspiros entrecortados por el llanto:

- Alfred Jones  
>No espero tener la mejor vida<br>No espero tener lujos  
>No quiero una vida perfecta<br>Sólo quiero una vida a tu lado.  
>Pero por favor, nunca digas que morirías por hacerme feliz.<br>Me haces el hombre más feliz del universo solo por el hecho de que puedo verte todos los días.  
>Así que, mi respuesta es sí.<br>Alfred, así que, por favor.  
>Haz que siga siendo el hombre más feliz de la Tierra.<br>Por siempre-

Los sentidos de Alfred se nublaron y lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Se sentía demasiado feliz.

Se dio cuenta de que su nuevo esposo estaba llorando, no se demoró mucho en pararse y sentarse junto a el, besando sus mejillas para luego secarle las lágrimas, Y Abrazarlo.

Cuando se separaron, El menor tomó la delicada mano del inglés y le piso suavemente el Anillo, que desde ahora, los uniría por el resto de sus-  
>No, por la eternidad.<p>

Sonriéndole cálidamente, le dirigió palabras de cariño, junto a uno de los mejores recuerdos que tendría.

- I Love you, Arthur.

Y lo besó.

Arthur no podía creer lo feliz que se sintió cuando Alfred tomó su mano y le puso el anillo. Pero lo que lo hizo más feliz, fue el beso. No era un beso como los demás. Era su primer beso estando casados. No legal ni religiosamente. Simplemente unidos, sin contratos formales, era una promesa del alma. Ambos sabían que duraría para siempre, incluso luego de que sus vidas terminaran.

Fue un largo y cálido beso, el mejor que Arthur pudiera recordar.

A pesar de que Alfred le había secado las lágrimas, sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse.

-Yo también te amo, Alfred.


End file.
